An Undertale Tale
by FurryFetishWriter
Summary: [Warning! Fetish story!] In this altered version of Undertale, an orphaned wolf falls into the underground trying to escape his would-be murderer of a human. Thus begins a long journey to escape the underground...and find what he personally desires; love. Follow his journey as he struggles to escape the underground unscathed - emotionally unscathed, that is.
1. Prologue

(Warning: This story will later contain Fetish content.)

 **:::::**

 ** _An Undertale Tale  
Prologue  
_**  
 **:::::**

 _A long time ago, the Earth was under rule by three species; humans, monsters, and those who found themselves in the middle; furs._

 _One day, war broke out among the three races; a war filled with death, hardships, and despair._

 _After a long battle, and overcoming many hardships, the humans were defeated by the furs, but not before they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Humans faded into obscurity in history books as furs took over the land, though the small number of humans that remained waged war against those who had taken their freedom._

 _Many years after the war... those who have freedom, the furs; and those who seek it, the humans; remain rivals to this day._

 _Humans will stop at nothing to acquire their wishes of renewed freedom._

 _Furs wish that they could put the past behind them and coincide peacefully._

 _However... one day, everything changed._

:::::

 _Mt. Ebott  
201X_

:::::

" _Get over here ya little shit!_ "

All the wolf heard was his unending, fast-paced breathing, the heavy rain that poured around him. He did his best to drown out the sounds of those who had chased him, though as another gunshot filled the air, a stray bullet piercing the air above his head, he could no longer ignore them. He had to run, or he'd be killed.

Another bullet whirled by, shooting past his left side. He nearly shrieked, but he had to stay as quiet as he could. Despite the thick fog masking his location, he knew that the humans were trailing behind him closely. He tried to pick up the pace, sprinting down the muddy path between the line of trees, nearly tripping multiple times. No turning around, no trying to think of what to do next.

 _Just run._

The wolf stopped momentarily, seeing the path ahead of him sloping upwards. Now he was going against his previous thought. Should he go up? Or find a different way?

He ran up the slope when he heard two more gunshots, dodging rocks that came rolling out of the fog. He was already tired, panting hard, as tears continued streaming from his eyes, becoming unrecognizable among the rain as the droplets streamed down his face.

" _Where the fuck are ye?!_ "

Hearing the man's voice made the wolf cringe as he picked up the speed, though he slipped on the mud, nearly falling face first into the mud. He threw his hands in front of himself and pressed against the ground, catching himself, before getting up and pressing on. That slowed him down, and now he feared that they would catch him now. He quickly peered over his shoulder saw the silhouette of the man. He knew it to be the man due to his wobbly-stature and drunken strut, waving around a shotgun in one hand and shaking his fist in the other. Though not looking very menacing, the wolf feared him deeply.

Yet another gun shot, this one sounding louder. Two more bullets whizzed over his head as the wolf ducked his head and let out a tiny yelp. Though he managed to gain a sudden rush of adrenaline, running fast now. A few more tears flew from his eyes as his silent wails slowly grew more audible. He kept running until he saw something ahead of him; a tree. He gasped slightly and ran over to it, looking around it.

A hollowed hole.

He clambered inside quickly and pressed himself against the back inner-wall, sniffling and panting, gasping for as much air as his tiny lungs could hold. The tears continued running down his face and dripping off of his chin, landing on the floor. He silenced his sobs as he held his breath, trying to remain perfectly still and quiet. He managed to drown out the rain, and the shouts of the humans, and the gunshots, and now he only heard one thing.

 _Heart...heartbeat...it's beating so fast..._

Bump...bump...bump...bump...

He listened closely. Nothing. He listened far past the rain. Nothing. He felt a slight wave of relief wash over him, though he still shivered, chilled with fear and cold from the downpour. Though now, the wolf felt he could rest, laying down, curled up within the tree, as he felt his eyelids become heavy, drooping over his eyeballs, as his breathing slowed along with his heartbeat, falling into a deep sleep.

:::::

The wolf yawned and stretched in the morning, feeling much better.

All that remained outside was an obviously wet terrain, puddles littering the landscape every few meters. The fog cleared a little, though it was still very prominent. The sun shined warmly into the tree, though the wolf didn't smile, merely shielding his eyes, as he climbed out of the tree slowly and carefully. The wind blew through his fur, making him shiver and rub his arms to remain somewhat warm.

He jumped a little as his eyes shot open fully, the fatigue in his body fading as he heard another gunshot, incredibly loud and incredibly close.

The man was there to his left. He grinned a toothy grin and blinked unevenly, gripping the shotgun harder and swinging around a bottle of what looked like alcohol – probably moonshine or something else of the sort. His tattered and doused clothing made the wolf think he had been out searching all night.

Then again, given the circumstances, that was probably very true.

He felt lucky enough the drunken man drank enough to have poor accuracy, but nobody ever really had good accuracy firing a shotgun with one hand. The man prepared to fire again, but the wolf already took off sprinting. Multiple more shots came from behind him, though he kept running, able to avoid all of the bullets that he saw fly by him.

Then he yelped in agony and fell flat onto the ground, grasping his left shoulder. He winced and groaned in agony, trying not to wail at the unbearable pain. The wolf couldn't lose now. The man had been chasing him for hours, and he was sure the other humans weren't far behind.

One bullet, in his shoulder, that was all.

 _I can live…I-I just gotta **run**._

The path sloped up again ahead as he pulled himself off the ground, still clutching his left shoulder, as he sprinted towards the sloped path, this path steeper than the last one. Though the mountain was an open area, he knew of one place to hide.

The mountain cave.

The wolf had heard rumors that whoever climbed the mountain and entered the cave never returned. If those rumors were true, he could send the man o his possible demise, and be rid of him for good…

A day like that, he dreamed of. It filled him with…what was the word…

 _...determination_.

He did it, he reached the cave, standing in front of it and marveling at it slightly, a few more tears pouring from his eyes as the blood slowly poured from his shoulder like a waterfall. Another gunshot behind him prompted him to throw himself into the cavern, falling flat onto the dry land. However, he quickly got up, running forward into the dark cave, trying to lure the man in and trap him.

Then he'd be free, and he could run away, and live a life to himself, and then–

Something caught his foot.

He gasped, the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat slowly picking up in speed. It had been surprisingly slow…and it continued to pick up in tempo.

 _Bump...bump…bump…bump…bump…bump…bump…_

He fell forward, and when he never collided with the ground, he realized what was happening.

The wolf remained still in the air and completely silent as he plummeted into a deep hole, his figuring becoming shrouded by the darkness, as he found himself falling unconscious as he fell straight into the unknown.

 **:::::**

 **~ End Of Chapter~**

 **:::::**


	2. Chapter 1

(Warning: This story will later contain fetish content.)

 **:::::**

 _ **An Undertale Tale**  
 **Chapter 1: A World Found Untainted**  
_

 **:::::**

The wolf's eyes slowly fluttered open as he found himself laying on his back, staring up at dim light, shining down on him from far, far above. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. He was sitting in a patch of...sunflowers? Down at the bottom of a hole? He wondered how he even survived the fall anyways.

Then he remembered the horrid pain in his shoulder.

Pain shot through his body as his eyes widened, an agony-filled shriek escaping his throat quickly. He grasped his left shoulder and jumped to his feet, wobbling a bit. He had to find a way out of here, and find a way to treat his wound before any sort of infection could set in. Shivering slightly from a small breeze coming from somewhere, he walked down a rocky, jagged corridor, hoping to find some kind of exit or escape route. The long, dark, seemingly endless corridor was rather unsettling to the young wolf, as he cautiously glanced around him at the walls nearby, unable to get used to the eerie silence.

Though he remembered, he was conveniently prepared.

The helmet he wore on his head, a yellow 'construction worker' type helmet, with a built in headlamp, was a gift to him from a long time ago, and now it was coming into play.

 _His memento…we liked wearing silly hats back then…_

The wolf smiled at the very distant memory, before he stopped and knocked on his helmet twice lightly, the light flickering on.

Now he could see, and at the end of the hall was an arch of stone, leading into a larger open room with light shining down in the middle.

The light in the room had shined down from somewhere in the darkness above onto a small, circular patch of grass. The wolf, however, almost paid no mind to it. He had to search for a way back to the surface. He would've bypassed the room completely...

...had a face-sporting-sunflower, grinning a simple, yet disturbing grin, popped out of the ground in the center of the grassy patch.

" _W-Whoa!_ " The wolf stumbled back, feeling his heartbeat suddenly pick up. Though a mere sunflower with a face...it still gave off a bad vibe of sorts.

"Hiya, buddy!"

The flower _spoke_ \- rather cheerfully, actually. The wolf felt slightly more...calm...than he did before, but he was still terrified.

"C'mon pal, nothin' to fear!" The flower spoke up again. "I'm Flowey; Flowey the Flower!"

The wolf calmed completely, staring blankly at the flower named 'Flowey'.

 _That…is literally **the** dumbest name I've ever heard…_

"Geez, kid, you much of a talker?" Flowey's smile faded as he cocked an eyebrow. "What's your name, anyways?"

The little wolf hesitated. "…I-I…c-can I trust you…?"

"Course you can, kid!" Flowey's sincerity on the subject definitely sounded fraudulent to the wolf, but he ran with it anyways. He needed the help from _someone_ to figure out where he was. "So, c'mon, gimme a name before I give you one myself."

"…Z-Zerrith…"

"Zerrith, eh? That's a nifty name." Flowey giggled. "Welcome to the Underground, kid!"

"…th-the Underground?" Zerrith asked, finally getting up to his feet, trembling slightly.

"Yep! That's where you are!" Flowey "nodded", which was him only bobbing his head up and down a bit. "And since you're new here, it's time for me to show you the ropes!"

"The ropes…?" Zerrith was confused.

"You see, everyone in existence has a Soul…and down here, your soul is super important!" Flowey explained. "It's the very culmination of your whole being!"

The wolf now felt a strange…aura inside him. He assumed this to be his Soul, the one Flowey referred to. It…pulsated within him, and the feeling was very foreign…

…but strangely, it felt all too familiar as well.

"Normally, everyone's Soul starts out weak, but you can make it bigger and stronger by gaining lots of LV!" Flowey added.

"LV…?" Zerrith cocked an eyebrow himself. "What's that?"

"Why, 'Love', ya dope!" Flowey replied.

 _L-Love…_

Such a word hurt the wolf. Love was something Zerrith had cherished for a long time, and he had never received any. He felt tears start to well, but refrained from crying and maintained his composure. Flowey suddenly seemed so… _caring_. Very outgoing, but caring, compassionate… _trustworthy_.

A small smile formed on the wolf's face.

"Down here, Love is shared through little, white…" Flowey stopped for a moment, appearing to be thinking. "…'friendliness pellets'."

"Friendliness pellets…?" Zerrith seemed content. Even if he barely knew this flower…he really craved love. Such a warm feeling like that, something he desired greatly…he would take even a small piece of it now, if that was all he could have.

"Want me to share some with you?" Flowey asked. "Here!"

A few white pellets circulated in the air over Flowey. Zerrith eyed them happily, feeling overjoyed. This place was so mystifying…he had forgotten about everything before, even his wound, though the bleeding had stopped.

" _Go on, **catch as many as you can!**_ "

The pellets slowly descended towards Zerrith as he slowly walked towards them, before sprinting to them, smiling. He stood still, arms apart, ready to feel the love he wanted.

Instead, he felt pain and betrayal.

His world went silent as the bullets – not pellets, **bullets** , all five of them – pierced his chest in a perfect row, flying straight through and leaving a line of bleeding holes. The look of shock, anguish, and hopelessness on his face made Flowey far too content with himself. Zerrith dropped to his knees, feeling weak, as a few tears had started streaming down his cheeks.

They were formed as tears of joy, but they left as tears of sadness.

"You're a damn idiot, kid!" Flowey grinned maniacally. "Who gives two shits about real love?!"

Zerrith couldn't respond, his breathing simply picked up rapidly as he found himself unable to move, feeling the blood from his chest pool around his small, frail body.

" _In this world, it's **kill or be killed!** Who would pass up an opportunity like **this?!**_ "

A large circle of bullets formed around the child's body, aimed at him. Zerrith silently glanced around fearfully at all of them, unable to crawl or pull himself away.

 _Th-This is it…th-this is where I die…_

Z-Zerrith choked out a sob. " _I-I… **I-I don't w-wanna die!**_ "

Flowey continued to grin sadistically.

" ** _Die._** "

He laughed evilly as the bullets slowly shot towards the child.

 _I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…I-I d-don't w-w-wanna **die!**_

Then, he felt the pain fade. The blood that pooled around his body vanished, and he felt his body feel much more…strengthened. He felt…generally better. He slowly glanced at his chest. The bullet holes were gone entirely, and not a speck of blood was anywhere on his body. Even his shoulder wound from before had been healed.

 _W-What…what?_

Even Flowey was confused. "What the…?"

Then, a small flame flickered into existence to Flowey's left. The flower glanced at it, only for it to fly forward and knock the flower around, forcing Flowey to retract into the ground.

 _What…what…what's happening…?_

Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pick him up. He felt himself being gently cradled by a pair of warm… _loving_ hands. He felt his Soul _resonate positively_ with whomever was holding him.

Then he heard them speak, and it was a woman's voice.

" _What a repulsive creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…_ "

 **:::::**

 **~ End Of Chapter~**

 **:::::**


	3. Chapter 2

**(This chapter contains slight fetish content. You've been warned.)**

 **:::::**

 ** _An Undertale Tale  
Chapter 2: Toriel_**

 **:::::**

The hands that held the child felt warm and loving, the voice was soothing, and the resonation of their souls was all too perfect. It was…a feeling or something that Zerrith couldn't name or describe. The little wolf remained silent, unmoving, trying to process what had happened with that evil flower…and the monster that had saved him. As the monster walked to the other end of the room, towards a door similar to the one he had entered from, he looked up to view his savior's face.

The voice did indeed belong to a woman, and the female monster that had saved him resembled a goat. Two small horns, and two rather floppy ears, with a small snout pointed downwards, a gentle smile on her face. She was also quite tall, though Zerrith dismissed this fact, since he was only a tiny child. Her attire consisted of a long blue and purple, mixed-colored gown, with a white emblem on embedded into the breast area.

"Do not be afraid, my child…" The monster's delicate voice spoke to him again, and he felt at ease. She glanced down at him, smiling still. He blinked, still remaining silent, unsure of what to say. The monster's hand came up and caressed the side of his face gently. "Everything will be okay, you're safe."

"S-Safe…?" He muttered, feeling largely unsure. Flowey had seemed so trustworthy…how could he trust this new monster? "R-Really…?"

"I promise you are safe, my child; I do not often lie." The monster nodded. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

 _Toriel…_

Zerrith smiled slightly. A nice name, that was. Toriel seemed so sweet as he remembered the positive connectivity that he felt when his soul reached out to hers. He leaned against her as he was held, before he suddenly felt fear surge within him.

Just thinking of what had happened just minutes earlier, nearly bleeding to death after being shot with a barrage of bright white bullets. Such an experience made him shudder as he felt himself sniffling a little.

"It's okay, little one, everything is fine." Toriel calmly uttered, holding the wolf close and stroking his fur once again, trying to calm down the child as he seemed to be on the brink of frightful tears.

"I-I was scared…!" He felt like he was a child letting their emotions out to their mother.

 _M-M-Mother…_

Another word that made the wolf hurt inside. Lacking any true parents for far too many years definitely took an emotional toll on the boy. He found himself lightly crying into Toriel's gown, as she held him a bit closer, hugging him.

 _Hugging_ him. A hug; something he had not felt from anyone in so long. Now, here he was, in the middle of a caring embrace.

 _…T-Toriel…th-thank you…_

He found himself returning the hug as he sniffled and sobbed a little more.

"A horrid creature like that has no right to attack you, my child." Toriel lightly rubbed the little wolf's ears, which poked out of slits in the helmet. "You're safe with me, and I will not let you go."

Zerrith really found himself more scared of this place than he did aboveground, though…here he was in the hands of Toriel, someone he could think of as his—

"…p-promise?" He murmured. Toriel nodded.

" _Promise._ "

:::::

The pair had entered the small room through the arched opening they had been travelling towards. Toriel stepped over to a part of wall next to the door and slowly sat herself down against it, keeping the wolf in her arms carefully. She used a single finger to wipe any remaining tears away, using her other hand to gently rub his back.

"Your face is stained with dirt. Hold on…" Toriel used a small part of her gown to wipe the light dirt smudges off of Zerrith's face. The boy flinched and twitched a little as he felt his face get somewhat forcefully rubbed. "There, all better."

Zerrith smiled slightly, before looking up at Toriel neutrally. "W-Why…did you save me?"

"Because, my child, it is what I do; I come through the Ruins every day to check if anyone has fallen in." She replied with a warm smile. "I feel a little _too_ lucky today~."

Zerrith blushed slightly, giggling a bit at that statement. "B-But why? I mean, you don't know me much…"

"But that means I get a chance to learn about you, and get to know you better, right?" Toriel added in a playful prod to the wolf's belly, making him flinch and let out a surprised yip.

"Nyaaha! D-Don't do that…!"

Toriel seemed a tad surprised, though happiness and delight took over as she chuckled to herself. "Don't do what, my child; this?"

She gave a light scratch to his right side, making him jerk over and away from her hand, a quick, rather cute giggle escaping his muzzle.

Toriel couldn't help but giggle herself at such a reaction. "You seem quite ticklish, my child!"

Zerrith sighed and pouted, blushing and looking away, crossing his arms as well. "Y-Yeah, I am, don't mention it…"

"Oh, I think I _will_ mention it from time to time!" Toriel teased, making the wolf grunt in annoyance, his blush deepening ever so slightly. "My child, I'm only kidding! I won't make you feel embarrassed."

The wolf's blush lessened slightly. "Promise?"

Toriel nodded. "Promise."

Then, after a moment of silence, Zerrith spoke up again. "Hey, Ms. Toriel-"

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with me!" Toriel blushed a bit.

Zerrith chuckled. "Well, Toriel…where are we going after this?"

"Well…I have a home near the exit of the Ruins, so I'd like to take you there and help you recover from that attack." Toriel replied.

"…and you really mean it that you'll keep me safe?" Zerrith looked up at her. " _Promise?_ "

Toriel didn't respond after a moment of silence, but before the wolf could speak up again, the monster smiled at him.

" ** _Promise._** "

 **:::::**

- **End** **Of Chapter** **-**

 **:::::**


End file.
